Tortilla Chips and Sweat
by chloeanne14x
Summary: and he straddled ryan almost professionally...and his mobile vibrated in the most sensitive spot.. Chyan oneshot.


Tortilla Chips And Sweat.

A Chad/Ryan Fiction.

Warnings: Mild Swearing (one use of the f*** word), Slash (obv)

"Would you like a lift home, Ryan?"

Ryan shook his head, "I have to wait for Sharpay to finish at the drama club before I head off home."

"Want me to wait with you?"

"It's alright Kelsi, you head off home. I think I have that English assignment I should be getting on with anyway."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Kelsi briefly hugged Ryan before collecting her music paper from the piano and heading out of the hall. Ryan waited until he was certain that Kelsi was at the other side of the school before he headed over to the piano. Slowly he lifted the lid of the piano up and pressed his finger onto a key, and checked the door as the sound echoed against the walls. His fingers began to dance over the keys and found a rhythm that they were obviously used to, and Ryan's voice rang out beautifully into the hall.

"_If you're lost you can look and you will find me; time after time. If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting; time after time," _

It was extremely rare that Ryan would be caught performing on his own, so when a certain Chad Danforth stormed into the hall way, Ryan trapped his fingers under the lid of the piano in an attempt to shut it before the jock noticed anything.

"Was that you singing?"

"No." Ryan lied miserably. "…yes."

"Wow"

"Wow?"

"Wow." Chad shrugged his shoulders and walked to in front of the piano. Ryan watched as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, but looked away before it reached his eyes, "Wow as in it was pretty good."

"Err, thanks?" Ryan rarely received compliments off the wildcats, so his heart skipped a beat when he accepted one off Chad.

"I never knew you could play the piano."

"Well, I sort of have to. Whenever Sharpay wants to do solos or anything I always have to play for her."

"Oh right. Anyway, I heard your singing from inside the locker rooms after practice and was just wondering if you wanted a lift home?"

Ryan's throat lost all its moist and he coughed slightly to get his heart to start working again, "Thanks but no thanks. I have to wait for Sharpay."

"Really? I just saw her drive out of the car park?"

"Shit." Ryan muttered, mostly to himself but his voice echoed around the hall.

"My ride is still up for offers-"Chad shrugged his shoulders casually but rushed over up close to Ryan when he saw his hand, "Dude! Look at your fingers they've gone completely black! What happened?" Chad reached out to Ryan and held his fingers in the palm of his hand, subconsciously stroking them with his thumb. Ryan's knees went weak with the skin contact, but cleared his throat to continue talking, "I caught them in the lid of the piano. No big." Ryan went to pull his hand back but Chad just held on tighter, placing his free hand over Ryan's again.

"No big? Ryan, you're fingers could be broken. No more jazz hands?"

"Fuck." Ryan looked from his fingers and up into Chad's face. Chad didn't realise that Ryan wasn't swearing at the Jazz hands remark, but instead at the close proximity between the two.

"I know." Chad smiled and looked up and caught Ryan staring. "What were you staring at?"

"Nothing…" Ryan shyly stated, still looking at the other boy.

"Yes you were. You were staring at something." Chad took another small step towards Ryan, and interlinked Ryan's 'broken' fingers with his own.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were." Chad subconsciously licked his lips and shuffled a little closer to Ryan.

"No I-" Ryan's words were broke when he began to taste the saltiness of Chad's lips against his own. A sweet moan from the other boy was all Ryan needed for his knees to literally buckle. He fell backwards against the chair next to the piano, with Chad straddling him professionally. Ryan could smell the sweat on the boy, even if he had changed from practice, and tangled his spare hand into Chads hair, accepting Chads tongue to dance with his own. He felt Chad's hand sneak under his top, and shivered when the boy's fingers danced along his ribs. Ryan let go of Chads hand and cupped the boys face, bringing them in closer, before letting go for air and resting their foreheads together.

"Wow." Ryan panted.

"Wow?"

"Wow." Ryan shrugged. "Wow as in that was good."

"Good? I thought it was amazing." Chad Smiled.

"I wouldn't really know; it was my first kiss." Ryan blushed as he let this slip to Chad.

"Well, let's not make it your last." The boy smiled before tilting his head lightly and slowly edging in daringly for another kiss. It was softer this time, and slower. The boys cupped each others faces, and Chad straddles Ryan even higher, until they were grinding against each other. Ryan let out a light whimper and Chad pulled away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"It's okay. Honestly." Ryan stroked Chads face gently, and then laughed; "You taste of tortilla chips?"

"Oh. Coach Bolton had some in his lunch, and me and Troy nicked them."

"Cute." Ryan smiled.

"Who, Troy?"

"No, silly…you."

Chad smiled. The two boys jumped when Chad's phone started to vibrate in the most sensitive point of the straddle, and Chad only stopped giggling when he answered it.

"Yes Mum? Okay. Yeah. Alright. Bye."

"Your mum?"

"Yeah. I got to go now; she wants me to look after my sister."

"Alright. I better go too. Sharpay would be wondering where I am."

Chad awkwardly stepped off Ryan, and touched his lips with this finger and smiled without Ryan noticing. Ryan stood up and adjusted his hat.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow, in biology?"

"Yeah…yeah okay." Ryan smiled and the two boys awkwardly hovered as to what to do next. Chad leaned in and kissed Ryan on the cheek. Before pulling back slightly. Ryan grabbed hold of Chads t-shirt and pulled him in quick for a strong, promising kiss on the lips . Chad pulled away smiling and left the hall without another word. Ryan hovered for a small moment before gathering his things together and leaving the school premises. He stood outside in the pouring rain thinking about what had just happened, and whether it was real. But as he felt the rain soak through to his skin, he decided that it was no way a dream and wondered whether things would be different between him and Chad tomorrow.

* * *

_Thanks Kelsi x_

He randomly texted.

_For what? X _

She replied. 

For not waiting with me x

_Why? X_

_Because if you would have, I would have probably never fallen in love with that big headed, sweaty, food stealing Jock named Chad Danforth. X _

She demanded to know all the details.

* * *

Once he was home he smiled at the comment he received from his mother about smelling a bit sweating, and his breath smelling of cheesy tortilla chips.

**a/n: I want to know whether i should just let this be a oneshot, or if i should continue it, with like...Chad not wanted to be gay, but Ryan wanted to be with him? Or somethng else maybe? Review and tell me what you think, thanks! **


End file.
